Hey Princess
by RenesmeeRita
Summary: Four years after the war, Draco and Harry are forced to live together when a certain, special little girl appears on their doorstep, claiming to be Draco's daughter, and set on making Harry and Draco a couple. Slash/Rated M for a reason. COMPLETE!
1. Your daughter

Hey Princess

Four years after the war, Draco and Harry are forced to live together when a certain, special little girl appears on their doorstep, claiming to be Draco's daughter, and set on making Harry and Draco a couple. Slash/Rated M for a reason.

Chapter One – Your Daughter

"You've got to be kidding me." Harry Potter scoffed at the sight of a toddler on his doorstep. "Okay, what do you want? An autograph, picture, what?" The girl outside the door giggled and walked past Harry into the house, a bundle of blankets in her arms and papers in her hand.

"You can't be Draco. He would know his own daughter." Harry blinked at the child's words, then burst out laughing, almost crying by the time he stopped enough to speak.

"Malfoy! You've got to see this! It's life or death." And with that he burst into laughter again until Draco came downstairs groaning.

"What the hell is it, Potter? Wha-" He stopped screaming when he saw the girl standing beside Harry. "Who is this?" The child grinned at Draco, brushing white wisps of hair out of gray eyes with flecks of blue in them.

"I'm Clover Darcy Malfoy. Your daughter." Draco looked confused for a moment, then glanced at Harry nervously.

"Potter, did you set this up? Cause it's not funny. I can't have a kid, it's just not possible." Clover giggled and Harry laughed with her.

"No. I'd be willing to bet you anything that she's yours, though. No telling how many girls you've-" Clover laughed yet again, interrupting Harry.

"I don't have a mommy, silly! I just have two daddies and a baby brother. It's on my birth certificate." Draco gaped at this little girl, and Harry gasped.

"DRACO MALFOY. You're GAY? This just keeps getting better and better!" Harry burst into another dose of laughter while Draco peered into the blanket that the little girl was holding, and sure enough, piercing blue eyes with gray circling them stared back at him. Draco groaned and snatched the papers out of Clover's hand.

The first paper was Clover's birth certificate, with the name Draco Malfoy in one of the two parents' name section. Clover would apparently be five years old in four months.

The second paper was a birth certificate for the boy, as Draco guessed. His name was David Scott Malfoy, and he'd be a year old in six months. Draco's name was on this paper, too.

The last piece of paper was a note from the children's first father.

"Draco;

I know this is a lot to take in, and I'm sorry to pile it all on you at once. Clovey is your daughter and Dave is your son. Please take care of them. I'll be back with an explanation and adoption papers.

-Theodore"

Draco paled at this confirmation note.

"A-adoption?"


	2. Firstname Basis

Hey Princess

Disclaimer: I do not own anything Harry Potter, and I do not even own Clover. I only own David, and that's it. (:

Rated M for a reason. (:

Chapter Two – First-name basis

It was late on that Friday night. Draco had gone to the store and pretty much bought every baby toy, food, formula, and any other object that the store had. By the time Draco and Harry had figured out how to fix that damn bottle, it was already 12:30 am and David had fallen asleep twice, only to wake up half an hour later both times. Clover was asleep in a room they had found in the Black Manor, but Harry and Draco were both awake, trying to get David to go back to sleep.

"Just heat it up! Do whatever the damn instructions say!" Harry yelled into the kitchen at Draco, who was fixing a bottle for the screaming baby in Harry's arms.

"I am, you blooming idiot! You do his nappy thing and I'll do the bottle!" Harry groaned and popped a gray dummy in David's mouth, shutting him up for the time being. With a sigh, Harry walked into the baby's new room and set him on the changing table.

"Hey, there little man.. you're not so bad. And I promise Draco isn't either, you've just got to make hm warm up to you." David sniffed and Harry smiled, unbuttoning the baby grow on the child. Taking off the wet nappy and replacing it with a clean one, David and Harry just sort of watched each other in comfortable silence until Draco walked in with the bottle.

.

"Err, Potter? You know what, nevermind." Draco chuckled and Harry wacked his arm.

"Atleast he's quiet, Draco!" Draco mock-gasped.

"Oh so we're on a first-name basis now, huh?" Draco swore he saw Harry blush as he replied.

"Well, these kids need to learn that my name's not 'Potter', don't they?" Harry chuckled and handed David to Draco, who took the dummy out and replaced it with the bottle. Harry went to his room and started a shower while Draco put Dave in bed.

After a minute, Draco thought he heard a weird noise coming from Harry's room, so he tiptoed down the hallway upstairs and peeked into Harry's room, giving him a clear view of the bathroom inside and a very nude Harry Potter.

"Oh, God," Harry moaned as he stroked his erect cock, pumping it with both hands and moaning quietly, his head thrown back and his mouth making an O.

Draco smirked and considered bursting in, but it was too late. Harry came hard all over himself, crying out on accident the one name he would've never thought of.

"Draco! Oh my god.." Harry panted and stepped into the hot shower, leaving a confused Draco standing outside the door.


	3. Wake up, papa!

Hey Princess

Disclaimer: I do not own anything Harry Potter, and I do not even own Clover. I only own David, and that's it. (:

Rated M for a reason. (:

Chapter Three – Wake up, papa!

Harry awoke to a bouncing sensation coming from beside him on the bed.

"Wake up, papa! Daddy's awake, now you need to wake up!" Harry groaned at the sound of Clover's voice and groggily rubbed his eyes.

"Okay Clovey.." Harry chuckled and opened his eyes to see the four year old lingering above him with wide gray eyes. They smiled at one another and Harry turned them over so that he was on top of her, and he tickled her stomach through the pajamas they had bought last night.

"First of all," Harry said over Clover's laughter, "I'm not your 'papa' and I probably never will be." Clover shook her head no and Harry continued.

"Secondly, I am awake, silly girl!" He stopped tickling her and walked out into the hallway, leaving Clover gasping for breath on his bed. Harry walked down the stairs to find Draco attempting to feed a struggling David in the high chair. Davey was spitting out any baby food that did make it into his mouth, but most of the time Draco couldn't even get that far. David saw Harry and squealed, opening his mouth and finally swallowing his first bite. Draco breathed a sigh of relief, and Harry chuckled.

"Having fun?" Harry said and Draco grimaced.

"You have no idea." Harry frowned and walked up to the boys.

"Speaking of ideas.. any clue why Clover called me 'papa' when she woke me up?" Draco stifled a laugh and looked away.

"She did that?" He asked Harry, still not meeting his eyes as Clover came padding down the steps. Harry nodded and gave Draco a look that meant 'we'll talk later'. Draco sighed and finished feeding David.

"Mornin' Daddy, Papa, and Davey." Clover said with a smile and kissed Dave's forehead. Harry sighed and mentally groaned.

"Coco.." Clover smiled up at him like they'd known each other their whole lives. "Why do you keep calling me that?" Clovey giggled and picked up a brush they had bought her, running it through her long, light blonde, wispy curls before answering.

"Oh, I call both my daddies' boyfriends' that so that if they get married, I don't get confused." Draco and Harry exchanged a glance and Harry hesitated before replying.

"I'm not Draco's boyfriend, Clover." Clover thought about this for a minute.

"Oh well. I don't care." And with that, she danced off into the living area to get her colors and draw. Draco chuckled nervously and took David out of the high chair, propping him on his hip and following Clover, only turning back to speak to Harry.

"She's quite the character, isn't she?" Harry barely had time to yell back as Draco turned and walked away.

"Just like her daddy is!" 

Did you like it? Review! I'm asking for 5 reviews before I post the next chapter, not that many, right? So review and make my day brighter! (: Big kisses from Clover(AND a picture of the little girl she's based off of!) to the first five reviewers after I post this Chapter! :D And the first TWO reviewers get a sneak preview; aka, the next two chapters!

Much love,

Rita (:


	4. How does he do that!

Hey Princess

Disclaimer: I do not own anything Harry Potter, and I do not even own Clover. I only own David, and that's it. (:

Rated M for a reason. (:

Chapter Four – How does he DO that?

Harry walked into the living room to see Clover sprawled on the floor with a package of crayons and a piece of paper, coloring in an odd looking picture. Harry then glanced at Draco sitting in a large armchair, holding David in front of his face and studying his eyes.

"Davey has my eyes, and so does Clover, don't they, Harry?" Harry smiled at the new family with Clover on the carpet at Draco's feet.

"Yeah, Draco.. They do have your eyes." Draco looked up and gave a half-hearted smirk, and Harry knew the fake Draco mask was back again.

"I know. My eyes are dreamy, aren't they?" Harry groaned and changed the subject.

"Teddy will be here in just a minute. Andromeda says his new phase would be that he likes to ride in the car instead of taking any magical transportation." Draco muttered a curse under his breath.

"I forgot.. I'll clean up, you put David in his playpen and fix the bottle." Harry nodded and took Dave, the both of them ignoring Clover's curious glances at each of them.

While Draco was cleaning Clover's colors and papers up and putting them in her room, she, Harry, and David went back into the kitchen, where Harry put David in the playpen by the kitchen counter.

"Papa, who's Teddy? Why do we hafta clean so he can be here?" Clover queried, dropping a teething ring in David's pen and sitting Indian-style in front of it. Harry grabbed a bottle from the refrigerator and ran it under warm water in the sink before answering. 

"Why do you so many questions, Coco?" At her glare, Harry continued. "Teddy is my godson, he lives with Andromeda, his grandma, but he comes here on the weekends. We have to clean because 'Dromeda notices.. everything." Clover nodded with a face of understanding, and Harry turned off the warm water, giving Davey the bottle right as the doorbell rang. 

"That'll be them.." Harry mumbled, scooping Clover into his arms and walking out of the kitchen to open the door.

"Harry! Oh, it's so good to see you," Andromeda spoke in a high pitched voice and kissed Harry on the cheek. "Oh, and who is this darling girl?"Harry grinned, putting Clover down to hug 'Meda.

"Same to you, Andromeda. This pretty little girl is Draco's daughter. Her name is Clover, and her brother's in the kitchen. Would you like to meet him?" Harry managed to introduce David before Clover ran upstairs to Draco's room while Teddy closed the door and came into the kitchen.

"Daddy, daddy!" Draco laughed at the child hopping on his bed near where he was laying.

"What, what?" Draco smiled as Clover settled down.

"You've GOT to see this! There's a boy downstairs with long blue hair and yellow eyes!" Clover pulled Draco, with much effort, to a standing position while Draco mused this over. 

"Blue hair? That's Teddy, CloClo. The yellow eyes are new however." When Clover continued to look confused, Draco kept talking. "You see, Clover, Teddy s a metamorphagus, meaning he can change what he looks like to anything." Clover gaped at him.

"How does he DO that?" Draco shrugged.

"Come on, let's go back downstairs and maybe he'll tell you." By the time he had finished the sentence, Clover was running down the stairs, going to ask Teddy his secret.

Eeee! I'm getting reviews! 5 reviews in 4 chapters, pretty good for my first HP story. :D So here's the fourth Chapter! I hope you enjoyed and here's what Clover looks like, only older by 1-2 years::

.com/photos/sesameellis/5342675474/in/photostream/

Please review! It makes my day every time I see a new review! (:

-Rita


	5. Wet dreams

Hey Princess

Disclaimer: I do not own anything Harry Potter, and I do not even own Clover. I only own David, and that's it. (:

Rated M for a reason. (:

Chapter Five – Wet dreams..

"_Oh, god.. please.. please, Draco!" With a haughty smirk, Draco pulled his slick cock out from where Harry needed it, needed _HIM_, most. Harry groaned as the feeling was lost, only to cry out in a wave of pleasure as Draco thrust back into his prostate, driving Harry over the edge. Harry's scream was muffled by Draco's hand over his mouth. As they arched into one another, Harry thought about how wonderful it would be to have a family with Draco..._

"Oh, _God_!" Harry moaned as he sat up, the wet dream feeling of sex still lingering as if it really had happened. Dragging himself out of the soiled bed, Harry glanced at the clock.

"Four thirty? Dammit. Gotta shower and change before David wakes up.." Continuing his self-muttering; Harry pulled his boxers off and charmed the bed, sheets, mattress, and his boxers clean before turning the shower all the way on 'Hot' and shutting himself inside.

The scorching hot water pounding on Harry's naked body was enough to turn him on again. So, lowering the heat just a little and turning up the cool water, he gripped his wet dick. Harry toyed with the head of his thick, pulsing cock while pumping the length with the other hand. Harry groaned at the touch, imagining Draco Malfoy's thin fingers caressing his ball sack as Harry was doing with one hand now, and that it was Draco Malfoy's mouth surrounding the head, his skilled tongue working the tip as his teeth just barely scraped the the top of Harry's member. Harry cried out quietly as he came, pumping himself a few more times before collapsing on the side of the shower, panting Draco's name as he rode out his second high of the morning.

–

"Have a good night of sleep, Potter?" Draco smirked, holding Dave in the doorway between the kitchen and the living area. Harry frowned and tossed the egg he was frying onto its uncooked side with a spatula(Teddy wouldn't do ANYTHING if it wasn't 'how the mortals do it!') before replying.

"Since when do you care?" Grasping for a witty comeback, Draco switched David from one arm to the other.

"Err, since.. we got on a first name basis." Draco's smirk came back as Harry scooped the egg onto a plate and handed it to Teddy along with a fork. Teddy then went back to entertaining Clover with his frequently changing hair and eye color.

"But.. Draco, you just called me _Potter_." Draco gave Harry an exasperated look, but otherwise ignored his reply.

"Look, Coco, look!" Teddy cried out, and Clover glanced at him, starting to bore at this game, while Teddy changed his hair to pink and laughed.

"It's pink, now, see?" Clover sighed and went back to eating her pancake.

"OHMYGOSH! Clover, LOOK!" Clover groaned and sighed.

"I don't care what color -" Teddy gasped quite loudly, and so did Harry and Draco, all of them interrupting Clover.

"Owal! Ow-alds! OWLS!" Screamed David, and Draco made a mental note of David's first word; owls. Harry, meanwhile, took the note from the snow white owl's leg, and gave her a bite of bacon before shooing her from her perch on the open window in the kitchen.

"Shit. Perfect timing, just perfect.." Harry muttered under his breath before reading the note aloud.

"Draco Anguis* Malfoy,

Court orders directed by Judge Zoet** and requested by Sir Theodore Nott III require you, Draco A. Malfoy, to be present, on this upcoming Wednesday at 1:00PM, at the Maagiline*** Court of Wizardry for discussing custody of Clover Darcy Nott Malfoy and David Scott Nott Malfoy. That concludes this letter.

Signed,

Judge Zoet"

*Anguis = The Latin translation of 'serpent' or 'snake'. I thought that this name would fit as Draco's middle name, as the author of HP did not think of one, and Draco means 'dragon' in Latin. (:

**Zoet = The word 'sweet' in Dutch. I thought I made her sound a bit mean and harsh, so I made Judge Z's name nicer. :D

***Maagiline = 'Magic' or 'magical' in Estonian. I just wanted to translate another word. :DD

Sooo? First taste of sex(that sounded wronggg) in this story was in this Chapter! :D I love this story so far! Please tell me what you think and give me ideas in the reviews! (: Love y'all.

-Rita


	6. Don't cry!

Hey Princess

Disclaimer: I do not own anything Harry Potter, and I do not even own Clover. I only own David, and that's it. (:

Rated M for a reason. (: Warning; this chapter contains hints of child abuse. Don't like, don't read.

This chapter is dedicated to Caylee Marie Anthony. May she rest in peace. ):

Chapter Six – Don't cry!

"She walks to school with a lunch she packed. Nobody knows what she's holding back. Wearing the same dress she wore yesterday, she hides the bruises in a linen embrace. It's hard to see the pain behind the mask.. bearing the burden of a secret storm.. sometimes she wishes she was never born."

Clover cried and cried as she sang along to her new favorite song on the television right after lunch. Nobody knew why she was crying. She couldn't possibly understand the hidden meaning of the song.. could she? She was four! How would that be possible? Draco thought all this and more as he watched his daughter sit in front of the TV and play the same recording over and over again. Finally, Teddy broke her stupor.

"Coco.. Don't cry! Why are you crying? You shouldn't cry over a song! What's wrong with it? It's just music!" Clover Darcy sniffed and then a teardrop made a path on her cheek. Unaware that Draco was watching the two, Clover gave her answer.

"Teddy, can you keep a secret? You _promise_?" Teddy nodded vigorously, and Clover sighed before taking off her hoodie and rolling up the long sleeves of her shirt. Draco's mouth popped open at the sight of her pale skin; littered with black and blue splotches, and after a second, he realized that they were bruises! Without a second thought, Draco rushed in and scooped the small child into his arms.

"Daddy?" Draco gently studied her bruises, and yelled, very loudly, for Harry.

–

"Honey, please, tell me who did that!" Clover shook her head no for the hundredth time. Harry groaned and put his gaze back on Dave. He wondered who the hell had the NERVE to do that to an innocent child. Draco sighed.

"What do we have to do for you to tell us?" Clover finally smirked at the two men standing shoulder to shoulder in front of her.

"Kiss! Daddy has to KISS Papa!" Harry's mouth opened in a gasp, and he turned his head to look at Draco when Draco did the same to him. Draco looked unnaturally calm, but before Harry could ask why, he shrugged and leaned into Harry, their lips meeting somewhere along the way. Harry gasped into Draco's mouth, and he took advantage of that. Draco buried his hand in Harry's hair on the back of his head, grasping a fistful and pulling in to deepen the kiss. Draco nipped Harry's bottom lip harshly as their lips molded together perfectly. With a grunt, Harry allowed his instincts to take over, and sucked Draco's top lip into his mouth. They took turns nibbling at each other, breathing through their noses, until, right when Harry's hand started trailing up under Draco's shirt, Clover giggled.

"Are they done yet?" Teddy whispered, and Harry broke away quickly, flushed and embarrassed. Draco looked at him and mouthed the word, 'Tonight'. That one word sent shudders down Harry's spine.

"Well, Clover. Tell us." Clover sighed.

"My first daddy. Theo."

Ohhh, LOTS of drama in this chapter! Tell me all your thoughts and theories in the reviews! Was it too much? Too sad? I wanna know. (:

-Rita


	7. Draco's kiss

Hey Princess

Disclaimer: I do not own anything Harry Potter, and I do not even own Clover. I only own David, and any other made-up characters, lol. (:

Rated M for a reason. (: Warning; this chapter contains M/M sex and smut. :D Don't like, don't read.

This chapter is inspired by Queen'sJester's story: Just Relax. (: The songs that inspired this chapter are Coming Home by Skylar Grey, Tonight, Tonight by Hot Chelle Rae, and For the First Time by The Script.

Chapter Seven – Draco's kiss

Even if he wanted to, Harry couldn't have slept that night. Part of him was feeling.. different because of Draco's kiss. Like.. he wanted it again. Oh, he _**definitely**_ wanted it again. Yet, another part of him was scared of these new, unexplored feelings, shying away from them. Another part of him was wondering if Draco would keep his promise or not. Harry groaned and took his wand from his nightstand, murmuring '_Lumos,_' in hopes of reading a book or something. Instead, he blinked his eyes open to see – Guess who? - Draco Malfoy standing in his bedroom doorway, just staring at him, a small, sweet smile on his face.

"Hey.." Draco whispered quietly, casting a silencing charm on the room and walking in, kicking the door shut behind him. Even from the soft light of his wand, Harry could see Draco's tall, pale, lanky form as if it were plain daylight. Draco only had boxers on, and from head to to he was angelic, Harry thought. His skinniness was concerning, though. Draco's hair had been cut multiple times in the years that they'd lived together, yet it was still, just barely long enough to be considered shaggy. His white locks hung in silky tendrils around his eyes.

Draco's stomach and chest had sculpted perfectly over the years, and Harry approved. He, himself, had developed a tanned set of abs, not even counting the growth southern of his stomach.. Which led Harry's gaze down to Draco's long, thin, and growing member. Draco growled a little when he saw where Harry's look was traveling.

Harry immediately snapped his eyes back up to Draco's head, meeting his penetrating, yet arousing, stare. Neither men spoke as Draco walked closer and closer to the bed that Harry was still sitting, in only boxers, on. When they were face-to-face, Harry put the wand's light out by saying '_Nox,_' and, feeling Draco's weight press onto the bed, dropped the wand and his glasses onto the carpet beside the bed.

Draco stroked Harry's cheek, caressing it in true love. Leaning into the touch, Harry shuddered. He touched Draco's cheek, teasingly trailing his calloused hand up Draco's smooth arm. When Harry reached Draco's head, he gripped Draco's thin curls, pulling his head to Harry's. Finally, their lips locked and Draco made a sort of purring sound in the back of his throat, nipping and tugging Harry's bottom lip with his own. Harry leaned back and Draco leaned with him, settling down on the bed.

Harry POV

"Please, Dray.." I moaned as Draco laid beside me, just barely brushing his hand against my cock, only covered by boxers. I could almost see Draco's smirk as he slipped my boxers off, and I impatiently kicked them to the floor with a grunt. Draco chuckled and took his own boxers off quickly, moaning loudly when, as he hovered over me, our dicks brushed against each other, and after each time, they grew larger.

"Lube?" Draco whispered in a tight voice, and I knew he was ready for this. I reached over to the bedside table and opened the drawer in it, handing him the container. I watched through blurry vision as he scooped a good amount of lube onto his fingers and cock, coating them good then putting it back on the table. We locked eyes as he spread my legs, settling between them. I flushed under Draco's hard stare, and then again even deeper when my arousal became noticeable.

Draco gave me a small smile, kissed my forehead, and slid one slick finger into my tight hole. I stiffened at the new sensation, but after a second, relaxed and nodded for Drake to go on. I groaned as he pushed his finger in and out twice before adding another. I moaned and clutched at the sheets, slowly rocking with him until he finally added a third finger.

"Oh God, _Draco_." I took a deep breath and opened my eyes as he pulled his fingers out and slid his huge cock in my puckered hole in one fluid motion. I gasped at the intrusion, loving the feel of _Draco_ inside of me. He moaned loudly, crying my name softly, and pulled my legs to go in deeper. 

"So.. _tight_..." I sighed as my body got used to the feeling. Dray stroked my cock, pumping me when I got hard, Draco pulled out and thrust back in hard, doing this over and over and hitting my prostate each time. I was seeing stars. I could feel myself getting close and Draco started thrusting even harder, moaning when I contracted around him and my release spurted on our stomachs and chests. Draco came right after, pushing into me one final time and releasing as deep as possible. He pulled out of me and I muttered a cleaning and refreshment spell before falling asleep on Draco's chest.

End Harry POV

Soooooo? How was my second written sex scene EVER? PLEASE review? I worked very hard on this chapter. (:

-Rita

(P S : This is because I really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, wanted to write 1000 words in one chapter in this story. (:


	8. Forever Is Never THE END

Hey Princess

Disclaimer: I do not own anything Harry Potter, and I do not even own Clover. I only own David, and any other made-up characters, lol. (:

Rated M for a reason. (:

Author's Note: Okay, I know you guys have been DYING to know what happens to Theo(that mother fucker. xD) for abusing poor Coco(my BABY!), so, well.. here's what you're getting. (: I hope you're satisfied!

Song Inspiration: Concrete Angel(Martina McBride), Alyssa Lies(John Michael Montgomery), and The Little Girl(John Michael Montgomery)

Favorite Quote of the Chapter: Forever! -Clover

Word Count: 906

(PS: When my brother was two years old, he told my dad's friend to kiss his ass, which I found hilarious. XDD)

"Somebody cries in the middle of the night. The neighbors hear but they turn out the light. A fragile soul caught in the hands of fate, when morning comes it will be too late. Through the wind and the rain, she stands hard as a stone in a world that she can rise above. But her dreams give her wings, and she flies to a place where she's loved. Concrete angel.." -Martina McBride

Chapter Eight – Forever Is Never The End

Three Days Later | Wednesday, May 30th

Draco propped Dave on his hip and fixed Clover's light blue headband into a big bow. Clovie was dressed in a light gray and white dress that had a silk ribbon around the waist and in a bow in the back. She looked like an angel apart from the bruises on her pale arms. Harry came in with a light-weight knitted white jacket for her, and bent over to put it around her. After kissing Clover's cheek, he spoke.

"I love you, Miss Coco. You look gorgeous." At this Clover blushed and gave Harry a shy smile.

"Five minutes, Harry." Harry nodded at Draco, who was having issues with David drooling on his tuxedo.

"Clover. I need you to do something very important. You want me and Daddy to keep you, right?" Clovie nodded. "When I say so, you need to take off this jacket and tell Judge Zoet everything that Theo said and did to you. If you do that, we can keep you forever." Clover smiled after a second of thought.

"Forever?"

"Forever. Theodore Nott can kiss my ass." Harry got up from his kneeling position and lifted Clover effortlessly into the air, finally settling her on his hip. The four apparated to the Court House and, finally, walked into the courtroom.

"Order in the court! We have been brought here today to decide who shall receive custody of Clover Darcy and David Scott Nott Malfoy." Judge Zoet stated at the front of the gigantic room. "Theodore Edmund Nott or Draco Anguis Malfoy. Theodore; you may proceed."

"My _pleasure_, Judge Zoet." Theodore smirked, "I, at first, considered which would be a _better_ home for Clover and David, myself or Mr. Malfoy. That stated, I thought about who had the most money to take care of my _dear_ children." Clover shivered and Harry hugged her even tighter. They both had horrible childhoods, Harry could understand what she was feeling.

"That is why I offered for Mal- Mr. Malfoy to adopt them.. at first. It was then that I thought about who would actually care for the children better. A man known as a death eater or an innocent man that only wants the best for his kids-"

"I OBJECT!" Harry stood up, Clover in his arms, and glanced at Judge Zoet, who was shocked, but quickly composed herself.

"What, Mr. Potter, are you objecting to, exactly?" Harry took a deep breath and glanced at the girl in his arms.

"Clover Darcy Nott Malfoy was not cared for at all when in Mr. Nott's custody! I have proof of child abuse, domestic abuse, and possibly child molesting." Shocked gasps escaped from around the room, but Harry kept on. "Coco, please take off your jacket and show Judge Zoet your arms and neck." 

Clover stood in front of the Judge's stand and took her jacket off, revealing, once again, her spoiled pale skin. Another round of gasps could be heard as the Judge gazed, shocked, at the proof. Finally, she wrote a few things on her paper and spoke.

"Miss Clover, who gave you those injuries, dear?" Clovie pointed to Theodore immediately, who was glaring at Harry with eyes that could kill. Judge Zoet wrote something else.

"Custody is therefore granted to Draco Malfoy and, if Mr. Malfoy chooses, Harry Potter. Theodore Nott will be required to go to counseling and will be fined with child abuse. Court is adjourned." Draco and Dave cheered while Harry swung Clover in the air. Draco and Harry, each holding a child, met in an intimate embrace and finally, pecked each other on the lips.

They didn't even care that they were being photographed; their family was together for good..

**THE END!**

End Note: OMG! I cried writing this chapter! Seriously. XD (,: In case anyone's confused because I ended it here; I AM doing a sequel! Maybe like three fanfics total. XP So don't be disappointed that I decided to 'end' it here cause Imma post another one tomorrow or so. :D PLEASE review! I'll give everyone who reviews this chapter a preview of the sequel. 8D

-Rita


End file.
